Lost Child
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: Briar grew up in the College never understanding why she was different and yearning for acceptance by her peers. The professors treated her with care but distance. Some Neighbors treated her similarly. All she knew was that she didn't fit in, until one day she exploded and a strange man appeared to snatch her away from her troubles and reclaiming what was his.
1. Fear Brings About Defense

Growing up I used to hear the same phrases over and over again from the professors that cared for me. "Sorry about them." "Don't talk about your classmate in such a way." "She's a friend, be kind." However, all those statements felt empty to me. There were many times when I felt that the professors were saying things to me because they felt sorry for me. I assumed they did. I never particularly felt a sense of warmth or love in their voice.

Mr. Stroud was the one who cared for me the most. He spent the most time tending to my needs, whether it was to get me clothes, share a meal with me, or tend to any injuries I got from playing around outside. His eyes always seemed strange when he looked at me though. He would smile at me, but it felt…empty? I wasn't sure how to describe it. Mr. Stroud was kind, but his kindness didn't seem natural. It seemed almost like it was an obligation. Like I was his responsibility.

He cared for me and took me on as his responsibility. Each morning, Mr. Stroud would come to my room, knock on the door to make sure I wasn't sleeping and come in to greet me. Today was no different. "Good morning Briar. You're up earlier than usual. Did you sleep well?"

I stared into the mirror as I brushed my snow colored hair. I didn't respond, merely stared and continued the action of getting ready for the day. Mr. Stroud gave a sigh as he crossed his arms. "Is it really necessary to be quiet all the time? Briar…" He shook his head, giving up on pressing the matter of my silence further. "Your classes start later today; Mr. Innis isn't feeling well, so why don't you go try and make friends with the other students while you're at breakfast?"

Friends? With the others that fear me and call me names? Was he being serious? Mr. Stroud, while kind on the surface level, understood nothing about me. I set down my brush, letting my hair fall loose today as I stood up and started making my way towards the door to head to the cafeteria where all my 'friends' awaited me.

Before I could leave though, Mr. Stroud grabbed my wrist and tugged me back. "Wait!" He seemed scared and hesitant as he watched me. His eyes took on a pleading expression, as though begging me not to go out as I was. I glanced down at my appearance. My skirt was on, I had my long black stockings to cover up the strange purple patches of skin on my legs, my button-up white shirt, my red ribbon on my neck. Everything seemed- Mr. Stroud coughed and gestured to my head and my arms. "I'm sorry, but people don't understand you…you scare them. N-Not that you're bad, it's just-"

I jerked my arm away. Right. I was scary to look at. I was a monster to other children, other people. I walked calmly past him going to my closet to pull out my long, deep green hoodie. I pulled the sleeves over my arms that had more deep purple blotches on them and zipped it up past my neck where another blob of purple was creeping up like a vine. Lastly, I pulled the hood up over my horns, adjusting it so that my hair still looked nice.

Once the hood was up, which to me seemed pointless because my horns still showed through the hood, Mr. Stroud clapped his hands together and nodded. "That's better. Go enjoy your breakfast and have a good day. Practice well, Briar."

I gave a curt nod as I once again passed Mr. Stroud, making my way down to the cafeteria where the other students were enjoying breakfast. There was plenty of noise coming from the room. Students talking to each other in loud voices. Everyone seemed to have someone to talk to. However, when I entered the room, things hushed for a moment as they all watched me. I went to the counter to grab some morning scones and a glass of milk, making my way to a vacant area where others couldn't bother me or be bothered by me. A seat on the floor propped against a wall seemed to be the only option. I sat. I minded my own business. Attempting to bother no one. The chatter of my peers continued as I ate my scones and sipped on my milk, both hands holding the glass.

It gets lonely like this. I was used to it though. Some students would address me, as professors had told them to be kind to me, but I knew they had no real feeling behind the action of waving at me. So, I never waved back in return. They were afraid of me. When I was younger, I didn't understand why, so I tried to explain to them that I wasn't mean or a bad monster or anything…no one listened to me. I gave up trying.

I ate in silence, staring out into the gaggle of my peers who were talking, laughing, joking. It seemed nice. That was until my view was blocked by another student. "Don't you think you're sitting a bit too close to the rest of us, Freak?"

I glanced up at him, uncertain what he meant. I had picked a spot pretty far from others on purpose. He scoffed. "Everyone knows that you don't like the food here, you're just here to pick your next meal and victim."

I tensed and glared. I was going to do no such thing. I attempted to stand up quickly, but he was faster than me as he kicked me back to the ground and held his dirty shoe against my chest, holding me in place. "Everyone's scared of you. Even being in the same room as you. Shouldn't you be locked away? Why did the professors let you out?" He looked around. "Do they even know you're out?"

I struggled to stand as I continued to glare at him. "Stop." Was the only word I spoke.

He put a hand to his ear. "What was that? 'Stop?' Why? You scare the others, but I'm not afraid of a monster like you." He stared at me for a moment before a twisted smirk came over his face. He looked over at one of his nearby friends. "The hood seems to be covering her horns. You guys hold her down by those while I go get some chains and we can lock the monster back up."

Two of his friends approached me and quickly flung my hood off my head, messing my hair up and each grabbing one of my horns, pushing down hard. My head tilted back, hurting my neck as I struggled against them. They were stronger than me. I flailed and thrashed, trying to escape their grip while other students started to gather around. I could hear them whispering. "Look, the Monster must have done something again." "It looks so creepy." "The professors really shouldn't let It out…It's not even that good at magic."

I attempted to ignore their words as I thrashed, trying hard to think of spells that would set me free. I started mumbling softly in the hopes that any spell I chanted would work before the other kid came back with chains to bind me. Ensnare me. Ensnare…

The words came flooding from me. Though I had never heard the chant or incantation, they seemed natural, as though they were a part of me. "Nettles in the shadows, a wheel of hollies…" As I spoke hot pain ran through my body. Every inch of me felt like it was on fire as I spoke. I could hear the scream of my classmates and felt the release of my horns as I stumbled forward. My body seemed to move on its own as I stamped my foot down. At that moment, everything seemed blurry. I saw nettles, briars, and thorns shoot out from around me as though coming from inside of me. I screamed out in pain, but my scream only seemed to make the thorny vines lash out at the students.

I heard more voices and shouting as students ran away from me yelling monster as they fled. I continued to scream, but my screaming soon became crying as the pain got to me. Crouching down, I shakily put my hands to my ears, trying to block the sounds that were around me. The cries, the fear, the torment, the hatred. My hands felt prickly and sharp against my body, but I didn't care. At least it meant I could still feel.

I didn't stay like that for long though, as several hands grabbed at me. I moved to pull away from them in a struggling manner. Panic and anger the only emotions inside me. I thrashed as best I could until I heard a voice shout. "Sedate her!" Then…everything became empty and numb.


	2. Finding Where You Fit in and Belong

Fear. Everyone is afraid of something. Living at the College, I have learned that very well through the way that people look at me. Monster. Freak. Scary. They dislike me. I wish they didn't. I'm really not going to hurt them, but they are too afraid to listen to me. So, I've stopped talking in my defense. I used to defend myself when I was a bit smaller…but no one ever listened, only ran. The teachers aren't afraid of me though, but they do not love me either.

I wish someone did love me. I wish my parents had kept me so that I might know what it means to have love rather than pity. It's hopeless though. I bet they thought I was a monster and freak too. I probably scared them and that is why they sent me away. No one ever wants a deformed child like me.

I stared blankly at my face in the mirror as I brushed my wavy snow-white hair. My weed green eyes empty of feeling from ten years of being called a monster…ten years of pity rather than love. My hands worked to put my hair into two low, loose pigtails. As I styled it, I could see the reflection of my skin, white…except for strange purple splotches in random places that spread when I attempted to use too much magic. They crept further over my body like vines.

I continued to stare as I worked on my hair…eyes focused on the task of making my hair at least look nice before I heard a knock on my door. Weird. I never had visitors unless a teacher was checking on me. "Just one moment." I finished my task, stepping away from my small vanity mirror to put on my oversized deep green hoodie, pulling the hood up carefully in an attempt to cover-up the horns on my head.

Once I felt I looked less scary, I went to the door and answered it, staring absently up at the visitor. It was Mr. Stroud. He was one of the teachers who looked after me and cared for me…he was one of the ones who pitied me. He did not care for me out of love. As I stared at him, he smiled brightly down at me, taking a hand and gingerly resting it on my head. "Good morning, Briar. Yesterday you used quite a bit of magic didn't you. One of the other students in your class said that you got upset and nettles shot out from you. You gave us some scare. Do you remember?"

I didn't remember. I remember the words they said to me. Monster. Freak. Unwanted. I don't remember nettles though. I merely shook my head no. There was no point in lying to Mr. Stroud. He nodded his head and crossed his arms. "I see. Well…you did pass out afterwards. Your skin condition started to worsen, but we were able to call someone to help you. In fact, they wanted to meet you again this morning. Would that be all right with you?"

I blinked a moment. Someone other than the teachers wanted to see me? Weird. I nodded my head, being sure to make the motion slow as to not knock my hood off. Mr. Stroud smiled at me again and turned around as he walked back a bit. I could hear his voice and another person's. A man's voice, deep and cold. It didn't bother me. I merely watched with a dull expression as Mr. Stroud spoke and walked back.

As he returned to me, a man was next to him. The man was tall and had blonde hair that went off in strange directions. His eyes were hazel, and he seemed…empty. Fake. There was no real expression on his face. He seemed cold. Mr. Stroud awkwardly laughed as he gestured to the man. "This is Mr. Elias Ainsworth, Briar. He came to check on you yesterday when you cast that spell with the nettles."

Why would they call a random person to check on me? I turned to face Mr. Stroud, boring holes into him. "Why?" My voice was soft and dispassionate. Cold. Just like this man. I wonder if he could relate to me.

Mr. Stroud gave an awkward smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well…Mr. Ainsworth here is a Mage, a Mage skilled with thorns. We felt the best person to help you would be someone who had a similar skill. Don't you agree, Briar?"

I suppose that made sense. The blonde man, Mr. Ainsworth, was looking between Mr. Stroud and me as we spoke. Then he interjected, "May I speak with her alone Adolf?"

Mr. Stroud looked hesitant. What was wrong with me speaking with Mr. Ainsworth alone? He trusted him with my health. A sigh left him as he looked over his shoulder. "Quickly. I don't want Renfred to know you're here again."

Mr. Ainsworth waved his hand dismissively. Leaving Mr. Stroud with his answer before he nervously left the room and closed the door behind him. I heard his footsteps; they didn't go far from the door. I'm sure he was listening. I turned away from Mr. Ainsworth and went to my bed, sitting on the edge of it before fixing my eyes on this blonde man once more. He watched me and smiled softly. "You don't talk much." I shook my head before staring out the window at the world outside. The bright colors and happy laughter of other students. "Why?"

Weird. No one ever asked such a question. I looked back at this weird man and then to my feet. "No one will listen. Why talk?"

Mr. Ainsworth moved closer to me at that. "I will listen if you need someone to talk to."

Was he giving me pity too? I glanced up at the man who towered over me. He was intimidating. There was a strange air about him. A scary presence. I didn't move away. I had no reason to be afraid. I just continued to watch him, looking for what I was supposed to say. "Thank you."

Mr. Ainsworth moved to sit next to me as I went back to staring out the window. It was a comfortable silence. However, after a moment, it was broken. "You're like your mother."

A pang shot through me. I turned quickly, my hair hitting my face as the hood of my jacket fell to reveal my strange horns. "My…mother? You…you knew my mother?"

Mr. Ainsworth didn't move away from me. It was comforting. He didn't seem scared, or surprised. He did look sad though. He looked very sad. "I did." He gave a sad smile towards me. "You have her eyes."

I couldn't stop myself from moving closer to him. I grabbed part of his suit jacket, practically crawling into his lap as I felt water well in my eyes. "Did…Did you know my Dad too? Where are they?"

There was an expression of hesitation as Mr. Ainsworth took my slender wrist in his large hand. He pulled me away from his jacket for a moment, but he didn't release his hold on me. "Your mother is…she's gone."

The well of tears that formed in my eyes worsened as my lips trembled. Dead. Did she die because of me? Did she die after she sent me away? I'd never get to meet her. I had so many questions that would never be answered. Right there the wall I had to keep my emotions back flooded me and tears fell from my eyes. I cried. I clutched this strange man and cried. He made no comments. He made no motion to push me away. He held me close and brushed a hand on the back of my head in a soothing manner. Pity. He was probably pitying me.

He let me cry there before in one fluid motion, he adjusted the position and lifted me into his arms as he stood up from the bed. "Good. You are light like your mother." I stared at him in disbelief but hugged myself into the crook of his neck and continued my waterfall. He rubbed my back calmly before I heard him mutter something. It sounded like…a spell.

I clutched myself to him. What was he doing? In the blink of an eye though, I moved my head up to see a beautiful cottage with a lovely garden. Mr. Ainsworth didn't release me or set me on the ground. He merely walked forward. "This will be your new home, Briar. I will care for you."

This was different. I rubbed my eyes vigorously before looking at this strange blonde man. He smiled and moved one of his hands to pat my head, almost as though he knew what I was going to say. "You have questions, and I can answer them. I'm not on good terms with the College though. With recent events and knowledge, it only makes sense."

I stared at him in confusion. "You…kidnapped me?"

"It shouldn't be kidnapping if you are my family. They took you from me." Did he say-

"Did you call me family?" What did he mean by that? How was I his family?

"Yes. Family. You are my family. I will take care of you Briar, and I will make sure that the empty expression in your eyes disappears. You will of course continue practicing magic, but under my supervision, do you understand?" He was forward. Cold, dispassionate voice, like mine. But his words were different than mine somehow.

I nodded my head. I understood. "Please…don't pity me."

I noticed a smile on his face as I began to hug myself to him once more. It was a bright, warm smile. "I wouldn't pity you, Briar. I dislike being pitied too."


	3. Having More Questions Than Answers

Mr. Ainsworth kept me in his arms for a while, just holding me. It was strange, but it was also nice. I felt safe in his arms, and there was a warmth I had never known before when I was living at the College. As he held me, Mr. Ainsworth carried me past the garden and into the beautiful home. The door gave a jingle as it opened. The jingling was sweet and high pitched like small tinkling bells.

Mr. Ainsworth turned to shut the door behind him, allowing me a chance to glance up at my surrounds. As I did, I saw a woman, she was wearing a soft pink dress with a lovely, flowery bonnet. She looked very pretty. I had never seen someone like her before. She merely stared back at me. It wasn't an intense stare, but it was a little off-putting.

Once the door was closed, Mr. Ainsworth turned to face the woman and spoke. "Silky, we have a guest." His words were dispassionate and calm as he spoke; however, after a moment or two, he adjusted and moved his arms to pull me a bit away from him. Afterwards he looked at me, those hazel eyes giving off a sense of kindness and care. "Is there a tea you prefer, Briar?"

I shook my head no as I went back to taking in this lovely home. It was neat, organized, and clean. Everything seemed to have a place and be well kept for a house that looked so old. Mr. Ainsworth moved towards a side room that turned out to be a sort of living room. He set me carefully on the couch and took a seat in the armchair nearby. Once we were both seated, the pretty woman, I think he called her Silky, came over with two cups of tea and placed them in front of us. She bowed her head as Mr. Ainsworth smiled. "Thank you Silky." Then his attention went to me.

I had scooted forward on the couch to be closer to my teacup. I looked down into the murky color of the tea, looking anywhere but at Mr. Ainsworth. By all accounts, he had kidnapped me, but I didn't feel like I was in any real danger. I actually felt the opposite. I had this feeling that even though he was really scary in his presence and his voice gave off a cold and dispassionate tone, he wasn't a bad person. And he wouldn't hurt me.

We sat in silence before he spoke coolly, "Still quiet. You likely need time to process everything that is happening." I tilted my head up to stare at this strange blonde man, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to speak. "As I said before, I'll be taking you into my care, and Silkie and I will provide for you."

I looked around to see where Silky was, but I couldn't catch sight of her anywhere. She seemed to be hiding away. I guess she was his wife? I focused back on him and spoke with disinterest in my voice. "Is Silky your wife?"

There was a jolt before a sad smile seemed to come across his face. "No. Silky is the caretaker of this house. My…my wife is gone."

Dead. So, his wife died. Best not to push talking about that then. Besides, I had other questions. "What was your relationship with my mother?"

Mr. Ainsworth jolted again before reaching down and picking his teacup up in his hands and taking a sip of his tea. He looked to be thinking before he gave me an answer. "I used to teach your mother magic. She was a good student and would have been an excellent Mage."

He used to teach my mother magic. My mother was going to be a Mage. At least that explained why I was skilled with magic and other mystical crafts. It may not explain my scary appearance, but it gave me some sort of background. I simply nodded my head. There wasn't much to say. I did have lots of questions, but he just took me from the College and told me he was my family. There was so much to process.

Wait…that was a question. "How are you my family?" The tone I was using become somewhat monotone as I spoke.

Mr. Ainsworth didn't seem to hesitate with that question. He set down his teacup and placed his hands on either arm of the chair he was in, crossing his legs as he did so, all his attention focused on me. "Well, your mother was my student, so…she was close to my heart you could say. That means that you, being her child, are also close to my heart. One would say I see you as my own child."

I felt a bit embarrassed by his statement. It was so forward. So blunt. He was a very honest man, and I kind of liked that he was so upfront with me. Unlike the professors at the College, he seemed real. I wasn't sure what to say in response though. What was I supposed to say in a situation like this? I tilted my head down nervously as I fidgeted with my fingers. There was too much worry inside me to glance up to see if he was watching on me. Though, I soon didn't need to as I heard movement and felt a hand on my head, resting there in a comforting manner. "It takes time Briar. You'll come to share in time. Your mother…she was the same way."

I glanced up. There were words I wanted to say, but I wasn't exactly sure what they were. I opened my mouth, ready for any words to come spilling from it when a doorbell sounded. I jumped a bit at the sound as Mr. Ainsworth moved his head to peer over to the hallway and pat my head one last time. "That's most likely a customer. Stay here Briar, I'll be a moment." With that he walked away from me. His hand leaving my head.

I liked the feel of his hand on my head and once it was gone, I placed my own hands there, trying to grasp at the feeling once more. It was like he knew where to place his hand, what would be the most comfortable even with my horns. He was kind. He was nice. He was saying I was his family. I had a family. I wasn't an orphan. Someone wanted me, even though I was a scary, monster girl. I kind of wanted to stay with him. He said he didn't pity me, and since he seemed so honest and straightforward, I felt that I could trust him.

I sat there, thinking over everything when voices came from the hallway where the door was. They sounded like they were arguing, and I recognized the voice that was mixed with Mr. Ainsworth's, Mr. Renfred. Another professor at the College. I tensed as I heard them bickering. "You took her?! What are you thinking?!"

Mr. Ainsworth spoke calmly and with the same dispassionate sound. "I took what was mine Renfred. She belongs to me."

"She doesn't belong to you! She belongs to the College!" Mr. Renfred was here to take me back, wasn't he? "Where is she?! I'm taking her back."

I heard the heavy tap, like a cane hitting the wood floor in the house. "You will do no such thing Renfred. She belongs to me and I will protect her here. I can maintain her condition and tend to her needs."

"Like you did with Chise?!" There was a heavy silence.

I got to my feet a bit shakily as I shuffled to the hallway, peeking into the area to see Mr. Ainsworth with his cane blocking Mr. Renfred from entering the house. There seemed to be a dark, rather frightening aura around Mr. Ainsworth. It made me a bit nervous to approach, but then Mr. Renfred saw me causing a bit of panic as he watched me. "Briar! Come here, we need to get you back to the College."

I remained grounded near the door to the living room. I didn't move. I simply stared at him with my blank, dull eyes as I whispered, "Why?"

"Why? Has this man been filling your head with crap already? Briar, you can't stay here, it isn't safe for you." He reached out his hand to me, but I remained far out of his reach.

Not only that, but the action lead to Mr. Ainsworth grabbing his wrist and glaring at him. "You are not welcome in my home Renfred. I believe I made that clear."

"I'm taking her back to the College, Pilum Murialis!" Renfred struggled to be freed and make his way over to grab me.

I stood my ground though as I stared at him and grabbed the hem of the bottom of my hoodie. "I'm…I'm staying."

Both men stared at me with surprise. Was it really that surprising? Renfred was the first to speak. "What…?"

"I…I want to stay here. Mr. Ainsworth knows my mother. He knows the answers to my questions, and he said he would care for me. He won't pity me. I…I want to stay here." I didn't want to seem fearful, so I kept my eyes focused on Mr. Renfred.

The silence that followed was thick, but soon the hand that was preventing Renfred from reaching me released him. Mr. Ainsworth smiled as he removed his cane and walked over to pick me up in his arms. "She gave her desire. You would be wise to oblige it, Renfred. I'll care for her."

There was hesitation in Mr. Renfred's face before he grit his teeth and backed down, leaving with a flourish of what I thought was anger. Mr. Ainsworth kept me in his arms before with a sweep of his cane the door was closed. "Well, that was unexpected."

I gave a nod. However, there was a burning question in my mind after that. Who was Chise?


	4. Is Seeing Truly Believing

Even after Mr. Renfred had left, Mr. Ainsworth continued to hold me in his arms. I still had questions on my mind, but I thought now wasn't the time to ask them. I could feel the hold Mr. Ainsworth had on me tighten for a moment. It felt as though he was trying to hold me closer to him. It was…strange, but not unwelcome. No one had held me so close and near. I enjoyed being held in such a manner.

The tenderness of the moment was broken though when Mr. Ainsworth sighed and moved me away from his body to look down into my weed colored eyes. "That was a daring decision, Briar. Thank you."

Thank you? Why was he thanking me? "Thank…you?"

There was a somewhat depressed smile that came across his face as his head went back up and his gaze focused on walking him, and me, back to the living room. "It has been some time since I've had company in my home. I dislike the cold."

As he spoke, he set me carefully on the couch before taking his seat in the armchair next to it. His body took on a regale presence as he sat there, but my mind was still focused on what he had said. The cold. My face kept its calm demeanor as I stared into the fireplace in front of me. "It's not cold in here."

Mr. Ainsworth gave a soft, deep laugh. It was almost like a chuckle, as he shook his head. His unkempt and strange blonde hair swishing with the motion. "Not anymore, no."

I was confused by what he meant. He was really a very mysterious man. It almost made me start to doubt my decision to be here in this house, but it was better than staying at the College. They gave me no affection. They treated me with distance. Here…it was warm. Maybe that's what he meant. The coldness of being…lonely. "Were you lonely…?"

I felt a large hand rest atop my head, being careful of my horns. He patted my head, making my silvery threads of hair bounce with the action. I peered away from the fireplace to get a glance at Mr. Ainsworth. There was a happiness in his expression. He still looked detached, and his voice when he spoke was still distant, but he seemed brightened by something. "I suppose I was 'lonely.'"

I bit my lip, looking away from him out of embarrassment as he proceeded to pat my head. That was until there was a rapping sound at the door. His hand left my head, instead hovering over it. I could feel the warmth from it, part of me desiring to reach out and place his hand back on my head. I chanced a peek at him to see if he was watching me. He was fixated on the door. After a moment, his attention turned back to me. That calm, expressionless face focusing on me. "Briar, you should get cleaned up. Silky will show you to the bathroom."

As if by magic, Silky walked into the room and took my hand gingerly. She had a smile on her face, one that was rather inviting. I looked from her dark pink eyes to Mr. Ainsworth. "What…?"

I wanted to ask what he was going to be doing? Why he couldn't show me around the house? Where was he going to go? My questions went unasked. Perhaps I was too wishful in hoping that Mr. Ainsworth was going to be different from the professors at the College. He seemed nicer, but was that to get me out of the College's grasp? Was he using me? But he called me family…All of these things went unsaid as Mr. Ainsworth stood up and focused his hazel eyes down towards me. "I have some work to attend to. After you have had a bath, we will have lunch together and I will show you around the area."

Lunch…with me? I could feel the strange tugging of a smile coming over my face. It wasn't often that I had my meals with other people, so this was going to be a new experience. I was looking forward to it. However, I needed to trust that Mr. Ainsworth would keep his word. I nodded my head, hair bouncing as I did so. Mr. Ainsworth smiled at me and gave a curt nod before walking out of the living room to the door.

Silky, still holding onto my hand, lifted me from the couch and led me to a bathroom. She provided me with soft, plush towels, as she drew a bath for me. She remained silent the entire time she worked, which was interesting. It made me curious as to whether she was ignored growing up too…but she seemed so nice. I opened my mouth to ask her, but closed it again, thinking it rude to intrude. Especially considering that her and Mr. Ainsworth were taking care of me now. I didn't want to upset her or make her hate me. I didn't want the warmth of this place to go away.

As my mind continued to think about Silky's silence, she finished preparing the bath and walked over to me. She stood in front of me and smiled gently before reaching a hand out to undress me. I panicked. I'd never undressed in front of someone before. She'd see all the purple patches of strange skin. She would see my deformed and monstrous body. I didn't want her to see that. I wanted the warmth to stay. If she saw how I looked beyond my horns, she'd dislike me for sure. She'd fear me like everyone else did. I didn't want that.

I instinctively pulled away from Silky, fearful of allowing her to take off my clothes and see my strange, inhuman body. All she did was quirk her head to the side, wondering why I had taken such an action. That lasted for only a moment until she proceeded the attempt again. I again pulled away. Nervous and frightened of what would happen if she was successful in getting me undressed. I didn't want her hate. I didn't want to have to leave. "I…can do it."

Silky looked at me for a moment and smiled, nodding as she patted my head and walked past me. Her hand was again warm upon my head. For a moment, it made me feel secure. As though I was overreacting. But she left the room with the door clicking shut behind her, and I was alone with a warm, bubbly bath, some plush, cozy towels, and hygiene supplies. I began to undress myself. Once my clothes were off and put to the side, I set the towels near the bathtub and eased myself into the water. It was warm. Soothing. Just like this place.

Being here…I think it was a good choice. This was a warm, welcome, soothing home. I felt safe here. I felt as though as long as I was good and kept my deformed body hidden, these people would accept me. It was a new feeling I was unfamiliar with. I had never felt this way at the College. I supposed this was what being cared for not out of pity felt like. What does someone call that? I wondered if I should ask Mr. Ainsworth what the feeling was. When he wasn't busy. I didn't want to bother him while he was-

"Another Half-Baked?"

I jolted and panicked, attempting to sink further into the water as I looked around helplessly for where the voice came from. My eyes then fell on a Fae creature, an Ariel, floating outside the window to the bathroom. "What…?"

She pushed open the window and flew over to me. Positioning herself right in my face. "You look like the Robin, but different. You have the Half-Baked creature as a part of you. What are you? Who are you?"

Tension. I had never really been spoken to by any of the Neighbors. They tended to avoid me. This was the first time one had approached me before. "Why…?"

"Why what?" She crossed her arms, showing irritation. "Speak up!"

"Why are you-" I was cut off when I heard Mr. Ainsworth's voice call out for an Ariel.

She looked over at the window and muttered something under her breath. I couldn't hear much of it, but I did hear her say Half-Baked again. Was she still talking about…me? What did she mean by Half-Baked?

As she muttered to herself in irritation, she pointed a finger at me. "I'll be back! We need to get to know each other." With that she flew off. I sat there, awestruck that an Ariel…or any Neighbor for that matter, wanted to talk to me. I couldn't help myself leaning up a bit to watch her fly out the window and over to what I assumed was going to be Mr. Ainsworth.

But…what I saw wasn't Mr. Ainsworth. I saw a tall figure…wearing the same clothes as Mr. Ainsworth…but he had…a skull for a head, and horns come out of them. Horns…similar to mine. By his side was a dog, as black as night. I wasn't sure if the they were Neighbors or not. The Ariel flew over to them and hovered near the skull-headed creature's face before pointing to the window. She seemed to be saying something with exasperation. The creature looked up at the window, and a jolt shot through me as I tried to duck down and hide.

That's when I heard a voice. It was Mr. Ainsworth. I was scared to look out the window. What if I had seen something I shouldn't have? The voice persisted on calling me though. "Briar."

What was I supposed to do? I didn't want them to not want me…so did I oblige and look or disobey and stay hidden? I peeked out of the window. Beneath the window, I saw Mr. Ainsworth, with his expressionless hazel eyes, and his wild, strange blonde hair. "Where…?"

Mr. Ainsworth looked up at me with confusion as I looked from the spot where I saw the strange creature and the dog, back down to Mr. Ainsworth. He followed my gaze and then spoke. "Is something wrong Briar?"

"I thought I saw…a creature." I wasn't sure how to describe it. I had never seen or heard of a Neighbor such as that.

Mr. Ainsworth seemed unfazed by this though as he responded. "There are many Neighbors in this area. Be careful Briar. Close the window and finish your bath, I shall introduce you to some of them after lunch." It was with that that Mr. Ainsworth walked off around the house. I wasn't paying attention to him as he left though. My gaze was fixated at where that creature had once been.


	5. Being Lost and Confused

At first, I didn't hear the constant knocking that was happening at the door to the bathroom. My eyes seemed enthralled with the spot the strange creature had once been standing in. It wasn't until Silky came into the bathroom and was tapping my shoulder that I was pulled from my fixation. I whipped my head around quickly to look at the beautiful blonde woman before panicking and attempting to sink as low as I could into the water. She was going to see my inhuman body and tell Mr. Ainsworth. She was going to wish to have me sent away. She would hate me.

I continued to sink as low as I could, hoping that the water and my silvery white hair would cover up the horrible purple splotches that littered me. The deformities that were part of my being. I tried my best to hide them. However, Silky seemed unbothered by my appearance, or my behavior. She merely smiled at me with a quirk of her head, left behind a set of clothes and a towel, and saw herself out of the room.

I stared at the clothes, then down at my own terrible appearance. She had seen me…and she still smiled? Was that normal? Why did she smile? Questions filled my head as I climbed from the bathtub and took the plush green towel into my hands. It was soft to the touch, and gentle on my skin. It was nice to have something softer to dry off with than the towels at the College. Those were always rather itchy and scratchy.

I dried off and went to put on the clothes that Silky had left for me. A pair of dark blue denim capris and a pastel pink shirt with a flower embroidered on it. Where had these come from? Surely, they hadn't been expecting me. I shook my head of the thought and changed into the clothes, realizing only after I had put them on that the capris revealed the purple blotch that was on my right ankle and without my hoodie, the spots all over my arms were visible as well. Such clothes didn't really suit me. But when I looked around for my own clothes, I discovered that they had vanished.

I had no choice. I timidly left the bathroom, treading as lightly as I could to the room that Mr. Ainsworth had given to me in hopes of finding my original clothes there. I was light with my steps, as light as possible without magic, but it seemed my efforts were fruitless as I heard the deep voice of Mr. Ainsworth from down the stairs. "Are you finished Briar? There is much to do before I begin teaching you tomorrow."

There was certainly an audible sigh that left my lips. I didn't mean for it to be, however it happened none the less. To cover it though, I would have to respond to Mr. Ainsworth. I mustered what I could think of to avoid having him come up the stairs. "I'll…be down in a moment. I left something in the room."

No response. Good. I could get to the room I was using, see if my clothes were there, get a pair of socks to cover up my ankles and get my hoodie to cover up my arms and horns, then everything will be fine. Or at least…I had hoped they would be. I heard the creak of steps being walked up as I could only assume Mr. Ainsworth was walking up the stairs to get me.

Nervousness coursed through me. He was going to see me like this and not want to care for me anymore. What normal man like Mr. Ainsworth would want to take care of a monstrous child like me? I was deformed and different. I was a monster. He was going to see that, see the mistake he made in taking me in, and send me back to the College where I probably belonged.

Without thinking, I bolted into the room and slammed the door shut behind me. The bang must have alerted Mr. Ainsworth because not a moment after I had closed the door, there was a knock. "Briar. Are you all right in there?"

What was I to do? Lie? That's right. Lie! I put my back against the door in the hopes of preventing the obviously stronger than me man from getting in. "I'm…getting dressed."

There was a sigh and the sound of someone stepping away from the door. He believed me. "I thought Silky had left your clothes in the bathroom. She usually did that for Chise."

My mother. Right…my mother lived here with him. He was close with her. Silky knew my mother too. I moved away from the door, finally taking in the room I was in only to find that my clothes weren't here either. I opened the dresser drawers and found lots of clothes, but no hoodies, and nothing that would cover up my purple skin. I was defeated. What was I going to do?

I leaned against the door with a thump. Mr. Ainsworth was still there because he responded to the noise. "You're looking for something to hide your horns, aren't you?"

How…? I opened the door a crack to peek one of my weed green eyes out to him. He had a solemn expression. I couldn't read it. "Open the door Briar. You're safe here."

Safe. What did it mean to be safe? He had provided for me this far. In fact, Mr. Ainsworth was very accepting of me…perhaps these clothes were given to me at his request. I opened the door more so that he could see me. There was a gentle smile that graced his features before he nodded. "Silky does fine work. You resemble your mother quite a bit. Silky probably was thinking of clothes she would have liked Chise to wear."

I shifted on my feet, keeping my head down nervously. "Mom…my mom…she liked these types of clothes?"

There was a pause. A pause that gave me enough time to glance up at Mr. Ainsworth as he was thinking. He seemed to be thinking hard about something before he looked back at me. His hazel eyes caught mine before I darted them down once more to staring at my strange purple and white colored feet. "I'm unsure. Chise wore anything that Silky made. She considered Silky family. She considered this place her home." Home? What an interesting thought. What was it like to have a place called home? "And as it was for your mother, this will also become your home."

My…home? I stared up at Mr. Ainsworth confused. "This…could be my home."

He gave a nod, his messy blonde hair shifting with the movement. "Yes."

I had already told Mr. Renfred that I wasn't going to be returning to the College and that I wanted to remain here. I guess with that logic, this was going to be my home. I gave a nod. Simple, but I think what I was trying to convey was received before I felt a hand on the top of my head. It fit perfectly. It was so strange how it knew where to be without touching my horns.

It was a nice feeling; a feeling I wanted to have last for a while, but something stopped that. The sound of a door opening from downstairs. Well…more like a door being slammed open.

I tensed as I started to cower away from Mr. Ainsworth as a voice, the voice of a man, carried up the stairs. "Elias! The Neighbors are saying that you–" A man appeared at the top of the stairs with jet black hair, deep blood red eyes, and an otherworldly complexion. I stared transfixed at him and he did the same to me. He seemed shocked by me before he glared at Mr. Ainsworth. "Why?"

Mr. Ainsworth didn't hesitate, he glared back at the strange man who invaded the house. I was more surprised that Mr. Ainsworth hadn't used magic to send him away, but it seemed his glare was doing the trick. "Because she belongs here."

I was confused by this. I could gather that they were talking about me, but…why? Why was this strange man upset about me being here? "Does she know that you have her?"

There was hesitation. Strange hesitation. I watched them both, confused. Who was this other girl? Was it someone I knew? Obviously, they knew. The hesitation ended before I could answer my thoughts as Mr. Ainsworth spoke with a strain in his voice that was unfamiliar to me. "No. Can we take this discussion elsewhere Ruth?"

The man, Ruth I think is what Mr. Ainsworth called him, continued to stare at Mr. Ainsworth before he looked at me. I thought he was going to glare at me, but there was…a gentleness to his expression. A pained look, but also…happy? It was hard to place. He gave a heavy sigh before he walked back down the stairs.

I watched in disbelief at what had happened before looking up at Mr. Ainsworth. He was staring down the stairs. "Mr. Ainsworth?" He glanced over, his face holding a strange expression of pain. "Is everything…okay?"

He placed a hand on my head comfortingly. "Yes, I need to speak with Ruth in private. Please stay here, I'll come back to introduce you to the Neighbors when I'm finished." With that…Mr. Ainsworth left the doorway and went downstairs, leaving me confused and lost.


	6. Ignoring the Questions of Children

I stood there motionless as I watched Mr. Ainsworth follow the strange, dark-haired man, Ruth, down the stairs. Once the sound of their footsteps on the stairs could not be heard, I made my way into the room Mr. Ainsworth was letting me stay in. I closed the door behind me, intent on changing into clothes that covered up the deformities of my body. The man, Ruth, had seen my horrible appearance and from the pained expression on his face, he was responding like everyone at the College usual did.

I thought more on that expression he made though. It was pained, but for a moment, I thought I had seen kindness and joy. Perhaps I was mistaken. There was no way that I could have seen such an expression. He probably was looking at me the same way that Mr. Stroud did. Mr. Stroud always looked at me with a pained expression, but sometimes with kindness. I felt that kindness was pity though. Pity for what I was…

I shook my head, my white hair getting into my face. I swatted at it and pushed it away. I needed to tie my hair up. I didn't feel like wearing it down today. On top of finding clothes to cover the strange patches of purple skin I had and a hood to cover my horns, I was going to find something to tie my hair up.

I began my search in the dresser, rummaging around to find anything that would cover up more of my strange, monstrous body. I was finding nothing but skirts, shorts, dresses, and short-sleeved shirts. It seemed that Silky wanted me to wear clothes for the season, no matter how much I didn't want to. There had to be something, that or my old clothes had to be somewhere. I turned my search to the closet.

I riffled in there in hopes of finding something, but only found similar clothing choices as the ones in the dresser. I was running out of ideas as to where Silky put my clothes when there was a knock at the door. It was gentle, less loud than the way that Mr. Ainsworth had knocked on my door earlier. I went over and answered it nervously, wary of the horrible appearance I had and worried that whoever was knocking was going to be upset with looking at me.

To my relief, it was Silky. She smiled at me as she moved her hands up. I noticed she had a hairbrush and some ribbons in her hands. She was coming to…brush my hair. I opened the door more, confused as to why anyone would want to touch me or do anything like this with me. Silky didn't seem bothered by looking at me though, she always seemed to have a smile on her face when she was around me. It kind of put me at ease. I was comforted that Silky didn't seem disgusted by me, but perhaps she was pitying me.

I watched as she walked inside the room and gestured for me to take a seat on the stool near the desk. I did as such and she began brushing my hair out. It was…really nice. I imagined this is what it felt like to have a mother do your hair. The feeling was comforting and relaxing. I felt safe in that moment. Like Silky would protect me and love me no matter how much of a monster I was.

This peace was short-lived though. Echoing up the stairs through the open door was the yelling voice of the strange man, Ruth, "What do you mean she was being hurt?! They promised they'd look after her!"

I looked over my shoulder at Silky, but her attention was no longer on me and brushing my hair, she was staring out the open door. After a moment though, with the murmur of what I only assume was Mr. Ainsworth's voice, Silky turned her attention back to me. She noticed my focus was on her and she gave me a smile before turning my head back around and continuing to decorate my hair…and I think my horns. I felt her delicate hands on them as she worked. Strange…

We stayed in a comforting silence for a while before I heard the thumping of someone coming up the stairs in a hurry. The motion of Silky tying my hair with ribbons stopped and I looked over my shoulder once more to see the commotion. Silky was staring at the man, Ruth, as he stood in the doorway to my room. He looked irritated as he stepped forward calmly. "Excuse me." He walked past Silky and turned his attention to me.

I became frightened by him looking at me. I wished at that moment that I had found those clothes that covered more of my horrible appearance. I wished I had found a hood to cover my horns. I was scared of this man staring at me before he finally sat down on the bed next to the stool I was in and grabbed my hand, "Where did they hurt you?"

I stared down at the hand he was holding before looking up at him confused. Nothing was making sense in this moment. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on. I continued to stare at him, not sure what he was asking me. His voice got more heated as he asked again, "Where did they hurt you Briar?!"

My name…he knew my name. My head jerked up to stare into his red eyes intensely. "How?"

He focused on me, there was a look of confusion on his face as he tried to figure out what I was asking. That's when another set of footsteps calmly walked up the stairs and came over to my room. "Ruth, shouldn't you be somewhere?"

Ruth's attention turned from me to Mr. Ainsworth as he stood leaning in the doorway to my room. After a moment, he released my hand and gave a sigh before getting up and walking over to Mr. Ainsworth. "I hope you know I have to tell her about this. She's not going to be happy."

For a moment, I thought I saw a pleased expression on Mr. Ainsworth's face as he replied with a tone I was unfamiliar with. He had always had a cool and collected deep voice, but now he sounded happy, almost pleased. "No, I suppose she won't be…I do tend to upset her sometimes no matter how hard I try to not do just that."

Ruth gave another sigh before heading down the stairs. I heard the sound of a door opening and closing before Mr. Ainsworth spoke again. The pleased and happy tone was gone once more. He had a cold voice, similar to mine as he walked over and looked down at me. "I see Silky has being doing your hair. I feel the ribbons on the horns were a nice touch." He patted my head with a smile on his face. The hand was comforting, it felt right. Mr. Ainsworth seemed to know exactly where to place his hand atop my head, it felt natural.

After a moment of patting though, he stopped and removed his hand. I stared up at him, waiting for him to continue speaking, expecting him to have more to say to me. However, it seemed he was anticipating something from me. I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to say. He had complimented my horns…was he trying to continue his point that I looked fine and didn't need to hide? Was he trying to make me feel…happy with what I was? I bit my lip before giving a response. "Thank…you…"

That seemed to be the answer that Mr. Ainsworth was looking for. He once more gave a smile, before speaking in that deep, empty voice I was growing somewhat accustomed to hearing. "I am sorry that Ruth barged in here. After he found out that I had taken you from the College because you were getting hurt, he became worried over you. Now that he knows I have you, I will find myself in a bit of a trouble."

I was confused. How could Mr. Ainsworth taking me from the College get him into trouble? I told Mr. Renfred that I wasn't returning and I would tell anyone else the same, no matter who they sent. Meaning that I had made the choice to stay, so why would Mr. Ainsworth get in trouble. "Why…?"

Mr. Ainsworth placed his hand on my head once more, seeming to enjoy the feeling of patting me as much as I enjoyed the feeling of being patted. He was quiet a moment before he spoke again. "Come, we need to begin introducing you to the Neighbors in the area."

That cold…empty voice…didn't answer my question…


End file.
